


【暗殺教室】十五夜（主峯秀。副殺業。2020中秋賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 我的CP都要過中秋系列遲到很多，希望大家天天都如中秋般能和在意的人事物團圓業寫好崩……而且再一次淪為打醬油……orz完全沒有溫馨感的一篇……***請忽略一切時間謬誤******請忽略一切時間謬誤******請忽略一切時間謬誤***
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 殺業, 殺老師 X 赤羽業, 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀
Kudos: 2





	【暗殺教室】十五夜（主峯秀。副殺業。2020中秋賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 我的CP都要過中秋系列  
> 遲到很多，希望大家天天都如中秋般能和在意的人事物團圓
> 
> 業寫好崩……而且再一次淪為打醬油……orz  
> 完全沒有溫馨感的一篇……
> 
> ***請忽略一切時間謬誤***  
> ***請忽略一切時間謬誤***  
> ***請忽略一切時間謬誤***

中午時份，結束了講課的殺老師一臉快樂地朝教職員休息室滑行。今天是十五夜，他認識的甜品店出了一款聽說往年都是早早就賣光的賞月糰子，今早特地早起的他幸運地搶購到一盒，想到下班就能仔細品嚐，他臉上的笑容就再也壓不住。他輕哼小調，隨意地舞動觸手，完全沉醉於喜悅感中打開休息室的門，然後他的左邊臉頰就化成了水液。

「噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫理事長？！」  
前死神因沒突然的來訪而無形象地驚叫。  
「笑得如此高興，看來發生了什麼好事呢。」  
穿著筆挺西服的男人臉帶微笑地看著驚魂未定的員工。  
「嘻嘻……買了限量的賞月糰子，有點期待而已。」  
殺老師苦笑回答的同時，頰上的缺口也慢慢恢復。  
「原來你也會過十五夜，那就正好了。」  
掌控著椚丘一切大小事務的男人現出驚喜的神情。  
「咦？」  
淺野學峯提起放在殺老師辦公桌下的精緻禮盒往前遞來。那是一家百年和式點心店製作，只在私人通路作限量銷售的賞月糰子。  
「合作伙伴送了我兩盒只有我和學秀吃不完，就想著分你一盒，你會過十五夜就更適合了。」  
黃色章魚的萬分驚喜只持續了幾秒就回復教育孩子時的教師笑臉，他沒錯過話語中令他欣喜的部份。  
「你要和令公子過節日？」  
「有問題嗎？」  
君臨日本教育界的男人隨意地揮舞手中的綠刀，靠上屬於烏間的桌緣。今天烏間回國防部出席會議，並沒有到校。  
「沒有，你看起來很高興呢！」  
面對員工露出因學生成長而欣慰的表情，淺野學峯日常的笑容中有了一絲羞赧。為人師表多年的他從未想過為人父是如此需要學習的事。  
「其實除了送禮，我這次來還有話想對你說。」  
「咦？」  
潛伏暗處多年的前殺手本能地感到危險，他臉上的表情瞬間僵住。他的僱主抱著手重新站好，毫無懼色地正視他。  
「我從來不認為師生戀有什麼問題，但我希望你知道國中生離成年還有好一段距離。」  
黃色球體冒出無數液體，  
「理事長你突然在說什麼，這我當然知道！」  
淺野學峯微笑著走近，他身後是抬起半身的巨型毒蜈蚣，牠沒張牙舞爪，僅安靜地注視住主人的說話對象。  
「這年代未成年者偷嘗禁果沒什麼好驚訝的，但如果對象是成年人——」  
寬大的領帶被猛力扯下，因禁忌實驗而變得比男人高上不少的前人類被迫彎腰，  
「我還是希望成年那方能有些分寸。」  
「這……這當然。」  
頸上的束縛被乾脆放開。黃色生物繃著身體試著緩和呼吸。  
「雖然我不否認赤羽同學是很能挑起別人征服欲的學生。」  
快要緩和的呼吸瞬間一頓。  
「理事長——」  
「有點分寸就是了。我相信你不是因為他還沒成年才天天跑他家的？」  
「當然不是！」  
否認後才發現來不及澄清是為了課外輔導，好吧，借宿次數愈來愈誇張也是事實，但念及他有提供課輔、料理三餐、包辦各家務事等，那也能當是勞力換取住處……吧？  
「所以我說我相信你。」  
男人說得真誠。  
「可是為什麼突然說這個……？」  
E班的導師自認一直小心行事，他不認為自己的行徑有被什麼人抓住而他不自知的可能。  
「因為今天是個喝酒的好日子。月色配上美酒，不覺得很綺麗嗎？」  
感到被冒犯的提問人笑容依舊，殺氣冉冉漫出。  
「以防萬一而已。就算身在E班，他們也是我的學生。」  
黃色的大笑臉緩緩眨眼。在世人眼中，他和那少年的關係的確不尋常，知曉實情的男人僅在特別日子前來提醒一下實在已是極大的包容。  
「回去了。十五夜快樂。」  
學峯抬手拍了拍那比人類柔軟不少的肩膀。  
「理事長。」  
「嗯？」  
走到門口的男人回頭，一臉已知道他會說什麼似，  
「你擔心的事絕對不會發生的。」  
掛著日常的笑臉，但話中沒絲毫玩笑味。  
「我知道。」  
淺野學峯再次轉身，離開了E班的教職員休息室。

學秀知道什麼是十五夜，但這應該是只出現在他同儕閒聊中的詞彙。  
「怎麼了？」  
邊用餐邊滑平板看新聞的學峯帶著笑意問。  
「這是什麼意思？。」  
學秀收回要夾菜的手，盯著一旁的盒子問。盒子封面印有以優雅筆觸寫成的"賞月糰子"，出品商是連他也知道的百年老店，他能猜出是客戶所贈，但一般來說它們的去向是理事長辦公室，用作招待前來商談的合作伙伴，而不是他家的餐桌。  
「淺野同學不知道什麼是"十五夜"嗎？我記得我有——」  
「我知道。」  
過於突兀的異常感使學秀打斷學峯的話，有什麼即將要失控的感覺使他不安。  
「這不是用作招待客人的嗎？」  
「從來沒這個規定。」  
學峯淺抿了一口味噌湯。  
"可是你從來都是這樣做！"學秀沒不把話修飾一下就脫口的勇氣。  
「所以？"學習當個父親"的一部份？」  
「嗯哼。」  
父親的乾脆承認使學秀接不下去，他咂舌後重新舉起飯碗，心不在此地把飯掃進口中。他厭惡地承認，自己對接下來的事有所期待。

洗滌過後，取消了家裡輔導的父子二人來到花園，那時，月亮已經升至半空。學秀很少注意月亮，所以他不太確定這夜的月是不是比較特別，只知道大家都說今天晚上的月色會很美。他能準繩地按理論判斷美醜好壞，但除了樂團，他內心幾乎沒因此起過波瀾。學秀癡癡地看著月亮，嘗試去理解月色很美此話的涵意。他的父親在一旁觀察著，種因得果，他知道欲速則不達的道理，儘管有些焦躁，但看著兒子緩慢改變也不失為一種樂趣。看著專注仰首的學秀，學峯突然體會到成長這詞的真意。牙牙學步至現在的軒昂氣宇，不論有沒有他的參與，學秀終歸會長成現今的模樣，他能參與的僅有內在建構，但顯然易見地，他幾乎錯過了全部。

酒香味使學秀回頭，學峯正站在和躺椅成套的小桌旁為杯子添酒。有著雅香的清酒，西式宴席上出現率幾近為零（學峯從不帶他出席日式宴席），所以學峯沒給他喝過。西裝筆挺的男人在月光下平添了幾分虛幻，雖然此人存在的本身已很不真實。  
「要試試看？」  
注意到他的好奇，學峯揚了揚杯子。  
「只有一個杯子。」  
「因為我沒打算給你喝這個，但抿一口還是可以的。」  
「嘖！」  
咂舌，但還是走向了父親。杯子很小，此年紀正常得很的叛逆心理在學秀體內叫囂。  
「喂—」  
在學峯來得及阻止以前，學秀就舉頭吞飲了整杯清酒，然後馬上被嗆得咳嗽不斷。  
「我說抿一口。」  
止不住咳嗽的國中生無暇回應父親的怪責，捉在手臂上的力度不容拒絕地把他拉到躺椅旁壓下。

咳嗽好不容易止住後，除了不適，學秀還是覺得不適。  
「我說抿一口。」  
因咳嗽而現出紅根的眼睛心虛地撇向一旁。食道的燒灼感、滿腔的暈眩和殘留著的酒精味，學秀意識清晰，所以更覺難受。學峯沒多說什麼，但板住一張臉回到桌前給自己添了杯酒。塵封的記憶因相似的畫面而浮現，這是男人不能表達怒意時的行徑。學秀小時候曾看過這樣的學峯好幾次，那時男人還沒有今天的地位，會談失利又不能馬上結束時偶爾會這樣抑制怒意。"你又不是少批評我過"，不懂父親為何壓抑不滿的學秀隨手抓個放在躺椅一端的糰子，把不快發洩在咀嚼上。他暴殄天物的行徑很快便得到制裁。沒等到他吃完一顆糰子，胃部就一陣令人難以忍受的痙攣。  
「嗚……」  
向來擅於忍耐的他壓抑不住呻吟，這自然瞞不過就站在他身旁的學峯。一時沒搞清狀況的學峯在兒子捂住口時就知道發生了什麼，他從屋內取過塑料袋再回到花園的短短一分鐘不到，學秀的臉色已又蒼白了幾分。學峯把袋子遞給學秀，知道他意思的人旋即撇開了臉。  
「別逞這種無謂的強。」  
學秀仍是一臉倔強，但明顯有了動搖。他伸手取過袋子，但擺出不打算使用的態勢。  
「吐出來會舒服很多。」  
原想用倒數威逼的學峯在最後一刻選擇只提建議，他相信學秀有能力作出正確的選擇。  
「盡快使自己回復狀態才是強者所為。」  
看著總算放棄忍耐的學秀，學峯心情很是複雜。作為一名教師，學生遵從自己的每一道教誨無疑是令人欣喜的，然而，作為一名父親，兒子把自己當成警戒對象則令人心煩。

朝洗水台吐出第三口漱口水後，嘔吐物的氣味總算消失了大半。嘔吐後被父親趕進洗手間的學秀撥水洗了把臉後看向鏡中狼狽的自己。因不適而沒了血色的臉頰，眼中殘留著剛才咳出的紅根，頭髮也顯得有點凌亂，剛睡醒的他也沒有現在萬分之一的狼狽。用水理了理尚能補救的頭髮後，學秀打開廁所的門，然後遇上走來的父親，尷尬產生的不自在感使他不願意正視男人。學峯打量他一下後，朝他遞上一個馬克杯，是他用習慣的那個。  
「這是什麼？」  
杯中液體透明如水，但有種黏稠的感覺。雖然知道父親不會傷害自己，但學秀討厭任人—特別是眼前人擺佈。  
「加了鹽巴和糖的蒸餾水。」  
簡易有效的電解質補充劑，十分適合嘔吐後飲用。  
「我不是小孩子。」  
感覺被輕視的學秀猛然撇頭且後退了半步。  
「淺野學秀。」  
自己全名被喊出時學秀一個激靈，學峯永遠知道如何控制他。學秀再次看向水杯，水杯還是在那個位置，同樣的高度，同樣的遠近，同樣的不容拒絕。接取的手明顯地發抖，學秀自知不是因為電解質的原因，但如果被揶揄，電解質能成為一個使丟臉程度少一點的借口。

學峯直勾勾地盯著學秀喝補充劑，學秀費了很大勁才使自己不致嗆到。喝光杯中液體後，學秀心中無措地捧著杯子站著，學峯一言不發地取過他的杯子。  
「要先休息嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
學秀既鬆了口氣，又因父子時間已過去而可惜，但他真的累了。

回到房間，縮瑟在床上，學秀用棉被把自己裹得緊緊的。住宅區的夜裡很安靜，只要靜心聆聽，並不難捕捉父親的腳步聲。父親下了樓，到了幾乎只有鐘點太太在用的廚房，打開水龍頭，大概是沖洗自己剛用過的杯子。因父親在屋內而感到滿足的學秀緊了緊棉被，看向窗外的滿月。從房間看去與在花園看到的所差無幾，但現在的月光卻平添份平靜感，大概是因為自己現在和父親的距離剛剛好吧。在學秀看得入神時，房間外響起腳步聲，然後門把手被從外轉動。此時此刻，屋內就只有他和父親二人，來者是誰完全不必猜測。學秀慌忙拉起棉被把自己完全包裹其中，生怕洩漏出最微弱的一點心聲。門打開後，腳步聲停在床前，  
「有好一點嗎？」  
父親沒在意他的幼稚舉動，單純地表示關心。  
「有。」  
「剛吐完別捲著身子，你是嫌剛才吐不夠嗎？」  
「要你管！」  
胃裡是清空了，但已吸收的酒精仍在體內，衝口而出然後一秒後悔的學秀思考著以此作理由辯解的成功機率。然而，在他思索出答案前，數之不盡的紫黑色蜈蚣已從他腳踝附近的空隙鑽了進來。蜈蚣冰冷堅硬的身軀纏上他的腳踝，徐徐沿著小腿曲線向上爬行，寒意使他不可控地顫抖。  
「出去！」  
獸穴被入侵的幼獸試著咆哮驅敵，然而這在入侵者看來只像是個笑話。對事實有所理解的學秀緊繃地拉住根本沒人扯動的棉被，酒精和羞愧放大了激動，汗水冒出，抖顫加劇。明明看不到男人，但學秀彷彿回到了校運會當天，幾位朋友被父親一一打倒的那個當下。在男人過去的教育中成長，因弱小而產生的羞愧足以使學秀產生窒息感。沒停下過腳步的蜈蚣到達他的胸膛，按序擺動的尖銳足尖把他刺得生痛。藏匿在棉被下的身體因無路可逃而劇烈發抖。

就在此時，繼續往他脖子方向爬去的蜈蚣群突然毫無預警地悉數消失。學秀心中一驚，但絲毫不敢鬆懈。  
「這是我的房間。」  
他再次拉緊棉被，嘗試宣示。  
「這是我的房子。」  
學峯平淡的陳述使他無法反駁。

察覺到自己又走回舊路的學峯收起因學秀不當發言而生起的不快，在他思考下一著時，學秀已像隻貓崽般試著在他面前先發制人。如此明顯不過的破綻不擊破就太浪費了。言畢，在床中央的巨大化糰子一動不動，學峯能想像出底下那因無計可施而咬牙切齒的不甘模樣。過去的不當教育也不是完全沒有得著。

「十五夜快樂，學秀。」  
學峯的手準確地放到學秀頭頂的位置，做出撫摸的動作。  
「熱了身汗，洗完澡再睡吧。」  
學峯如常地察覺一切。被下的少年僵著身體感受這一切，直到頭頂處的觸感消失，直到關門聲響起，直到腳步聲遠離。房間再次安靜下來後，學秀翻開棉被，他淺橘色的頭髮的確比剛才更濕了。學秀怔怔地看著被關上的房門，一聲纏有無數情緒的"父親"悄悄出現，然後悄悄消失。

窗外的圓月依舊安靜地散發著光芒。

時間回到稍早前，兩位家長都出門旅行的赤羽家也是不怎平靜。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
咬著糰子的紅髮少年不解地瞪著在自己床上，一臉心如止水地捧住糰子吃的巨大生物。  
「為師在吃糰子。」  
巨大生物邊回邊吃邊避開少年刺來的刀刃，每一項都做得滴水不漏，甚至有閒暇分出一根觸手接住因動作而飄落的糯粉。  
「老師？」  
自知做不到而不志在成功攻撃的業停下動作，歪過頭盯著還是一臉平靜的怪異生物。  
「是。」  
心如止水，心如止水。覺得被忽視的少年額上現出青筋。  
「殺。老。師？」  
青筋配上開朗笑容，怎看怎令人生寒。  
「是。」  
巨大生物本就不是省油的燈，即使這最難搞學生在身前露出這種表情，他仍然能是那副心如止水，但可當成汗水的液體已潺潺冒出。前死神知道他眼前的少年從來不是能忽悠過去的類型。然而，不良心思完全被說中的他心虛地不敢動作。因為實際情況，他從沒打算採取行動，然而思想是不受倫理和對未來的顧慮等事所束縛的。不知他心思的業不滿地瞪著再次出神的他，天生的歪腦筋很快便活躍起來。只見他眼球轉了轉後，旋身走向殺老師特地起個大早去購買的糰子，完全不像他日常作風地雙手捧著走回來，像個乖學生般坐到老師身旁。  
「唉！難得十五夜，我就替你省下走動的力氣吧！」  
其實那距離伸一伸觸手就能解決，但心如止水太久的死神不疑有他地接受了這份看著就有詐的體貼。  
「謝謝你，業同學。」  
心如止水換成看到孫子長大後有所成就的老爺爺式欣慰表情。瞇著的眼沒注意到惡魔孫子的叉狀尾巴正在身後愉悅地顫動。

黃色巨大章魚"老爺爺"彎腰取糰子時，柔軟得只能是舌頭的觸感舔了他能稱為耳朵的位置一下。

「噫噫噫噫噫噫！業同學，那種事等你過了十八歲生日再做吧！」  
前死神沒半點形象地從床上彈起，輪廓變得像是隻炸毛的貓。沒料到此舉會引起這麼大反應的業一時反應不過來，只知道要先護住膝上被碰撞到的紙盒。  
「你剛才說什麼？」  
成功拯救糰子後，大腦開始分析老師剛才的話。因一直沒得到承諾和答覆而以為僅是自己一廂情願的十五歲少年不可置信地瞪大眼睛，黃色生物舉起兩根觸手蓋住自己的嘴，兩根觸手閉上學生的耳，全是無用功。少年臉上的驚訝很快換成因羞愧而生的惱怒，藏在袖子中的綠刃不帶憐憫地疾刺過去。自知理虧的成人任他刺斷了幾根他們整個班都拿不下的觸手。  
「我絕。對。要叫渚寫在他的本子上。孌童章魚。」  
聽出是氣話的年長者抱歉地笑笑，雖然他幻想中的少年要比現在多長幾歲。儘管在黑暗中潛行多年，但只要扯上眼前這孩子，他就不期然想用世間最普及的標準看待。  
「抱歉抱歉。」  
因剛才的動作，瞪視他的紅毛野貓正炸著毛地跪趴在他身上。仰躺床上的黃色章魚利用兩根完好的觸手，把人抱起放到地上。  
「抱歉抱歉。」  
第一次，摸頭的手被打掉，第二次才得到允許。  
「我絕對要把你殺掉。」  
漲得和髮色幾近同紅的臉頰壓得低低的，  
「我很期待。」  
「別弄我頭髮！」  
手又一次被打掉，在它重回位置前，少年撲進年長者的懷中，緊緊抓住了對方寬大的外袍。這次，摸頭的手同時帶來了環抱的手。沁涼的胸懷，因害羞而發熱的少年成了唯一的熱源。

窗外依然是那輪明亮的月。


End file.
